


Wet

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cho Chang is a Ravenclaw, F/F, Female Ejaculation, complete Ravenclaw, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-30
Updated: 2005-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny discovers that Cho is, indeed, wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For inell's femmeslash challenge: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (With Each Other).](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+inell%27s+femmeslash+challenge%3A+Girls+Just+Wanna+Have+Fun+%28With+Each+Other%29.).



Ginny hadn't really been surprised when Harry had split up with her. He had a world to save, and Ginny knew better than to think she mattered as much as that. When it was all over, when he came back (and he would come back, he _would_), they would have all the time in the world to be together.

Because _being_ together was what they did best. The kisses were good, warm and smooth and hot, Harry's hands, his tentative touches, gave her little shivers, but what Ginny really liked were the times when they would cuddle together by the fire, sharing moments of simple, comfortable touch.

Ginny's eyes focused again, her mind coming back from its reverie. The landscape was flat now; they must be half-way back to King's Cross. Ginny sighed. She couldn't help feeling disappointed that Harry had taken the Floo to London rather than the Hogwarts Express. She knew they weren't together any more, and that, for Harry, getting started on his quest was a matter of desparate urgency, but still, it would have been nice. Nice to pretend for a last few hours that they were a normal boyfriend and girlfriend, saying goodbye for the summer holidays.

Ginny looked around the compartment. Luna and Neville were sitting together in companionable silence, while Dean and Lavender were opposite one another by the door, having a friendly argument about which was more stupid, football or make-up.

Shiny black hair and a blue and bronze scarf passed by the door and Ginny frowned slightly. Cho. The only other girl Harry had kissed; at least, as far as Ginny knew. Harry hadn't talked about his romantic past with Ginny, but she was sure Ron or Hermione would have told her if there'd been anyone else Harry was interested in. Hermione had said Harry's thing with Cho had been a bit of a disaster, something about her crying all the time and her kisses being 'wet'. Not passionate or exciting or sexy, just 'wet'.

Ginny stared through the glass in the door, thinking. She had, very briefly, felt a fierce jealousy of Cho after her own first and very public kiss with Harry in the Griffyndor common room. No-one else should have tasted Harry before her. But then she had remembered how Harry had behaved to Cho that year, and she stopped feeling so jealous. Since then, her feelings for Cho had alternated between mild jealousy and gut-wrenching pity at the other girl's mortification whenever she saw Harry.

Coming to a sudden decision, Ginny abruptly rose from her seat and left the compartment without a word. She turned right down the corridor, the direction Cho had taken, steadying herself against the carriage wall as the train jolted over the tracks. She only had to walk half the length of the carriage before she caught up with Cho, who was standing by the tuck trolley, looking like she couldn't decide what to buy. One of her friends said something in her ear, and she laughed, white, white teeth flashing and raven black hair rippling down over her shoulder as she threw her head back.

Ginny joined the queue for the trolley, wondering now why she'd wanted to follow Cho. Still determined, she sidled up to Cho's side.

"Hi, Cho," she said, her voice artificially bright.

Cho turned her head to see who was speaking. She looked surprised when she saw who it was.

"Oh, h.. hi, um, Ginny." Her mouth closed again and she stood, looking uncomfortable, waiting for Ginny to speak.

Ginny stood staring at her for a moment, wondering what to say. Shit.

"Look, Cho, I was wondering if we could have a quick chat, you know, in private?"

Cho looked puzzled, and still uncomfortable, but she nodded. "Okay. Um, where do you want to go?"

"Well, er, we could look for an empty compartment further down the carriage."

Cho nodded again, told her companion she'd be right back, and followed Ginny down the corridor.

\--------------------------------------------------

Inside the empty compartment, Ginny was once again wondering what on earth she'd been thinking of, accosting Cho like that. Now Cho was standing in front of her, her back to the door, resting against the closed blind. Ginny opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. Oh fuck. Try again.

"Cho, I, er," Ginny swallowed, feeling a blush beginning on her cheeks. "I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for how Harry's treated you this year. I didn't want you to think he treated you so horribly because I'd asked him to, or anything."

Now it was Cho's turn to blush, the faint rose tint on her cheeks making her dark eyes seem to sparkle.

"Oh. Er. Oh." Cho's gaze dropped. "I... don't worry, I didn't think that."

"He split up with me after Dumbledore's funeral." Ginny's voice was low, almost a whisper.

Cho's face rose again, looking at Ginny, her eyes round.

"Well, that's a surprise." Her gaze dropped again, the blush on her cheeks more intense. "You looked so comfortable together, like you were just right for each other."

Ginny looked at Cho, her own eyes widening. When had Cho been looking closely enough to notice that? She waited a moment, not sure whether or not to reply. In the end, it seemed rude not to.

"That's what I thought. That's what it felt like. But he... Harry needs to be on his own to," Ginny stopped, closing her eyes and swallowing down the constriction in her throat, "to go after Voldemort." Swallowing hadn't worked; her voice still broke over her words and she closed her eyes.

"Oh, Ginny."

Ginny opened her eyes as she felt a hand resting gently on her arm. Cho was looking straight at her again, eyes glistening.

"Oh, Ginny, it's all so horrible."

And Ginny found herself wrapped in Cho's arms, found herself returning the embrace, found herself sobbing into Cho's shoulder. Cho was making soothing noises in her ear, rubbing her back, stroking her hair. As Ginny's sobs died down, she pulled back very slightly and Cho followed suit. She looked up and found she was looking at Cho's lips. It struck her like a blow: those lips had once kissed Harry; Harry, who Ginny didn't know if she would ever see again.

She touched her lips to Cho's, driven to find any trace of Harry that was left there. Cho gasped, bringing Ginny out of her reverie, but instead of pulling away, Cho drew Ginny in, pressing their torsos and mouths closer together. A fire smouldered into life deep down in Ginny's belly, spreading to her sex and her breasts as the kiss continued, Cho's dry lips, soft and tender and warm, pressing against her own.

Ginny's eyes fluttered closed as she moved her mouth over Cho's, as Cho's lips parted and the kiss deepened. Suddenly, the heat in Ginny's body spilled over into the kiss, her tongue stretching into Cho's mouth, demanding and slick, her breath struggling through nostrils clogged with tears.

Ginny felt Cho's hands loosen their grip, sensed a movement near her neck, heard a soft whisper of fabric. Then she felt pressure on her arms, felt Cho's hands urging her to let go her hold, bringing her hands up between them. But Cho didn't stop kissing. If anything, she became more insistent. As Ginny stood there, her hands upon Cho's shirt collars, Cho pulled back from their fervent kiss far enough to say, "Undo my shirt," before setting her teeth and tongue against Ginny's neck.

Ginny whimpered and complied, hands shaking, quickly undoing the buttons to reveal golden skin and black lace as Cho bit and licked her way up to Ginny's right ear. Cho's skin was scalding beneath Ginny's fingers as she traced a path over her right breast, cupping it through the lacy bra, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the nipple. Cho moaned right into her ear, making Ginny shiver all over.

"Oh, yes."

Ginny pulled her own shirt out of her waistband with her other hand and Cho helped, undoing the buttons quickly and pushing her hands up beneath Ginny's thin cotton vest. Ginny shivered, her skin jumping under Cho's touch.

"Sorry, I'm ticklish." She could feel herself blushing.

"Cute," murmured Cho, as she kissed a path along Ginny's jaw, down over her neck and collarbone, Ginny letting her head fall back as she breathed in jagged little gasps. Cho was pushing Ginny's shirt off her shoulders - Ginny felt it ghosting over her arms as it fell. Cho lifted up her vest, and Ginny raised her arms without thinking, letting Cho remove it completely. The suddenness of cold air made her nipples hard, the warmth and wet of Cho's mouth made them harder, and Ginny closed her eyes as ripples of pleasure washed over her body. When she felt Cho's hand slide up under her skirt, up her bare thigh to press fingers against her cunt through her knickers, Ginny let out a long groan.

"Put up a silencing charm," Cho murmured around Ginny's left nipple, and Ginny did as she was told, breaking the contact with Cho's mouth to scramble on the floor, where her wand had fallen. When she twisted back around to cast the charm, she found she couldn't get up, because Cho was holding her ankles, her head underneath her skirt, licking her bare thighs. Ginny let out another moan, then managed to focus her attention long enough to cast _Silencio_ before returning her full attention to Cho's hands, which were pulling her knickers down to her knees. Cho's tongue returned to tracing a path up her thighs, while her fingers rubbed across Ginny's bare, wet cunt and clit.

"Oh, God." On her hands and knees, head hanging between her shoulders, Ginny's breath was shuddering in her throat, leaving her mouth around muttered exclamations.

"You like that?"

"Un, yes!"

"How about this?" Cho swept her soft tongue slowly, so slowly, over Ginny's clit and traced a path around her labia.

"Ooooh."

"Think you could return the favour?"

"Huh?" Ginny was confused for a moment as Cho's tongue and fingers left her, then she almost fell over in surprise as a pair of socked feet shot out in front of her face, followed by bare legs, thighs and finally Cho's bare crotch, peaking out from her bunched up skirt. Ginny's mouth went dry, then wet as Cho's tongue returned to her cunt, fingers pressing into Ginny's buttocks, bringing her closer.

Ginny complied, spreading her thighs to lower herself over Cho's mouth, sending a fresh throb of blood to her clit. Supporting herself on her elbows, her own mouth was now closer to Cho's crotch. She rubbed her nose and cheeks experimentally over Cho's hair and Cho raised her knees and opened up her thighs. Ginny was finding it hard to concentrate, with Cho's tongue and lips and hands sending all thought and sensation to her cunt and her buttocks and the pooling of pleasure in her belly.

"Come on, honey." Cho's voice was light and husky. Ginny looked down again at Cho, her clit now visible, pressing up against its wrinkled hood. She gave it an experimental lick, then another, then traced a path down the valley between the labia and the hood on one side, then up the other. "Mm, oh, that's right, that's good."

Cho tasted strange - musky and heavy and sweet and sharp. Ginny didn't know if she liked it or not, but it made her mouth drool and her belly shiver and her cunt throb and she delved in for more. She could feel Cho's tongue slipping in and out of her, fingers rubbing on her, then swapping, tongue on her clit, fingers in her cunt rubbing in a way that made Ginny gasp, mouth open, saliva dripping down onto Cho's thighs around her still lapping tongue. Gathering her scattered senses, Ginny followed suit, pushing one, then two fingers into Cho - warm and so, so silky wet - ridged then smooth then ridged flesh giving way as her fingers moved in and out.

Neither of them had spoken for some time; their gasping and their short, panting moans filled Ginny's ears, making her skin shiver, deepening the sensations pulsing through her flesh. Ginny made a questioning sound as she felt Cho's fingers slide out of her far too soon, but then there they were again, drier maybe, and... "Wha'?" What was Cho _doing_?

Ginny stopped her licking and tonguing for a moment. "What you doing?" Her voice sounded slurred. Cho stopped her ministrations for a moment to reply. "Just relax and trust me - it feels, really, really good. Lots of nerve endings connected up to the base of your spine."

Ginny blushed, momentarily annoyed at the other girl for being such a damned _Ravenclaw_. She didn't need an anatomy lesson for goodness sake. But Ginny herself was nothing if not a Griffyndor. "Yeah, okay," she replied, pulling lightly on Cho's black, crinkled hairs with her teeth before closing her entire mouth around her and very gently sucking as she moved her fingers slowly out of her cunt then back in again. She heard a deep shuddering gasp and then Cho's tongue was on her again, fingers moving and the thrumming, swirling sensations of pleasure radiating from her clit and cunt swamped her senses.

The finger that had been brushing against Ginny's arse, still wet from her cunt and from the moisture descending from Cho's drooling mouth, pressed gently and slid inside her and a tingling heat spread over her buttocks and up her spine. Oh gods. Ginny's tongue and fingers sped up their movements in response as Cho added a second finger to her arse, and a third to her cunt, tongue flickering quick and feather-light and wet over Ginny's clit. Ginny felt her thigh and belly tensing, the pleasure condensing, tighter and tighter, until she came, her shrieking muffled as she pressed her mouth to Cho's crotch. It went on for an intense half minute, Cho softly licking and pushing and rubbing the whole time. Eventually, Ginny went limp, her chest flat against Cho's belly, legs trembling from the effort of not crushing Cho's face.

"Sorry." Cho's voice was soft.

Ginny lifted her face and half-turned, laughing, "What on earth for?"

"It could have gone on a lot longer."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in surprise, then grinned impishly. "Well, maybe yours can make up for it then," she replied, and turned her attention back to Cho's sex. "Now, where was I?"

Ginny saw Cho lean back with a smile as she herself rolled over onto her side and moved around, resting with her legs alongside Cho, torso draped across her right thigh, right elbow propped on the floor between Cho's legs. It was a little awkward to fit in the gap between the seats, but she managed it. She rested her cheek against Cho's left thigh and pushed her nose and mouth into Cho's sex, inhaling deeply and nuzzling against her coarse hair. Alternating the tip of her soft tongue with light grazes of her teeth all around Cho's labia, she slowly pushing three fingers of her left hand into Cho's dripping cunt, making come hither motions with her fingertips.

Now that she wasn't caught up in sex-haze herself, Ginny could concentrate on Cho's reactions. At the moment, the other girl was resting on her elbows, biting her bottom lip, eyes closed, head back, making strangled-sounding noises and rocking her hips very slightly up and down. For a while Ginny continued her slow progress around Cho's cunt, then she started licking quickly at her clit, and was rewarded by a shudder that she watched ripple through Cho from thighs to shoulders, and an open-mouthed groan of pleasure.

Resting her weight entirely on Cho's thigh, she stretched her right hand up to her breasts, slipping her fingers under the black lace of Cho's bra to brush and tweak a nipple so hard and tight, Ginny wondered if it hurt. If it did, it must have been a good pain, because Cho had slipped down to lie flat on the floor, and was gasping and panting, hips rocking with more force, pushing her cunt further and further onto Ginny's fingers, making it hard for Ginny to keep her tongue on her clit. Ginny relaxed her tongue, let it go flat, let Cho's movements create the wet friction. Now Cho's hips were circling as they rose and fell, her chest pushed forward off the floor of the compartment, moans and cries escaping with each sharp out breath, arms rigid at her sides, hands and fingers flexing and stretching rhythmically.

Ginny was just thinking that Cho must be close, the way her belly and thighs were trembling and shuddering, when Cho let out a wail and Ginny felt something wet hitting her hand and her chin. She jumped, startled.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Cho's desparate cry was accompanied by the feel of hands on her head, fingers lacing into her hair. So Ginny carried on, fervently hoping that the wetness still jetting at her wasn't Cho peeing herself. Cho's orgasm, and the jetting liquid, went on for what seemed like ages to Ginny, who was feeling rather disconcerted. Finally, Cho stopped shuddering, her arms relaxing back down by her sides, sighing in contentment. Ginny brought her tongue back into her mouth, stretching her jaw in a yawning motion as she did so, and withdrew her fingers from Cho's cunt.

Cho had propped herself up on her elbows again, and was smiling at Ginny.

"Wow," she said. "That doesn't happen often. I might have to meet up with you on the Hogwarts Express again."

Ginny blushed and sat up, looking down at her hands and licking her lower lip and chin. Whatever it was, that liquid, it tasted slightly sweet; nothing like she imagined piss would taste. She looked up at Cho, who had picked up her school shirt and was pushing one arm into a sleeve.

Finally Ginny asked the question. "What on earth was that? That... liquid?"

"Oh, it's female ejaculate."

"Ejaculate? You mean you just ejaculated?" Ginny could feel her face contorting in confusion. Ejaculation? Didn't that involve sperm?

"Not the way boys do. With boys, there's not so much, and it's thicker and white and contains sperm. With girls it's clear - really just water with a few trace minerals and sugars."

"Oh," said Ginny, halting the lecture - good grief, she thought, Cho really was a Ravenclaw through and through - "it did taste sweet."

"So did you." Cho was smiling at her again, brazenly this time, one eyebrow raised.

Ginny blushed again, reaching for her knickers where Cho had discarded them on a seat. Then she smiled to herself. When Harry got back, she would have to tell him she agreed with him; Cho certainly was wet.


End file.
